1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat transfer system of an aircraft and more particularly relates to an aerodynamic heated steam generating apparatus adapted to be located on the airframe of a hypersonic aircraft. The apparatus includes a high temperature aerodynamic heating member comprising a finned tube positioned between an aerodynamic heating plate and insulated inner plate defining an aerodynamic heat immersion coil. The heat of aerodynamic heating is transferred to an aerodynamic heating plate which, in turn, transfers the heat through a coolant material wherein the heat is absorbed by an aerodynamic heat immersion coil to produce high pressure steam which is applied to a steam pressure reacting power plant. The hypersonic airframe has a low temperature airstream portion which encloses a recessed finned tube with the expansion shock airstream zones so as to form an expansion shock air-cooled condenser coil to produce condensed water from steam and the heated airstream flows into a thrust generating channel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of the heat shield as a covering on a spacecraft or a rocket nosecone to protect the airframe from the intense heat produced during high speed flight is known. Common types of heat shields are heat sinks and ablation shields. Heat sinks absorb the heat thus preventing heat from reaching delicate parts of the spacecraft. One known heat sink is a high temperature heat proof tile which is located on the aerodynamic heating portion of a hypersonic vehicle. Ablation shields absorb heat by melting and vaporizing permitting the airstream passing by the vehicle to carry away from the vehicle the molten particles and hot gas vapor.